


Simplistic Trance-Like Getaway

by shinykarissa



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Blowjobs, F/M, Grinding, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinykarissa/pseuds/shinykarissa
Summary: You looked to the left of the bed, realizing that Yoosung had forgotten his go-to hoodie that he always wears. How did he forget?





	

You awoke to the sound of Yoosung shuffling on the bed before feeling his warm arms wrap around your waist, you let yourself relax into his touch. Yoosung gently pushed his face into your hair, inhaling slightly before speaking.

"Mmm... Good morning..."

He cuddled against you even closer. He held you so tightly that he began cutting off your breathing. You tried to loosen his grip slightly before turning yourself around to face him, giving him a small peck on the lips.

"Good morning. Do you really have to leave this morning?" You whispered against his chest, bringing your arms to wrap around him.

You really didn't want him to leave, even though he'd only be gone for a few hours. This is the first time you had together with just the two of you since the party. Yoosung stroked your hair, fingers finding their way to massage your head with ease.

"I'm sorry, but I do have to go to my classes. If I don't start getting ready now, I'll be late. I'll be back later today! Just think about me until then."

He pulled you away from his chest and flashed you a big smile that warmed your heart. You brought your lips to his again, this time kissing him a bit longer.

"I'll miss you! I'll see you later!" You said to him as he got off of the bed and grabbed his clothes to throw on quickly before going to brush his teeth and hair.

Yoosung came back one more time before rushing out of the door to give you another quick kiss.

"Bye!" He waved at you as he walked out.

You felt his absence immediately. The room was suddenly missing the optimism and excitement of Yoosung. You looked to the left of the bed, realizing that Yoosung had forgotten his go-to hoodie that he always wears. How did he forget? You questioned to yourself, wondering if it was because he was distracted by you. The thought brought a smile to your face.

You rolled around on his bed for a little while, fidgeting with your phone, trying to find something to do. Your fingers kept hovering above the "message" button hesitantly, wanting to text Yoosung but at the same time not wanting to bother him in class. You thought about it for a few moments before letting your finger tap the button, bringing up the messaging app to text him.

**"I miss you! <3 How's class going?"**

You texted him and got a response pretty fast, probably because Yoosung always had his phone in his hand, even if he wasn't supposed to.

**"I miss you too!! I didn't realize until I got to school that I forgot my hoodie at home. I feel kind of naked? It's so weird."**

Your brain just thought of a great idea. You began to take off your pajamas, shirt coming off first before your shorts, leaving yourself in bra and panties. Grabbing Yoosung's hoodie, you slip it over yourself. It was just long enough to cover your panties, and big enough to fit into pretty comfortably. You brought yourself back down onto the bed to pose for a picture, positioning the hoodie in a way that you're sure would get his direct attention. The hem ended about a centimeter after your panties, and your legs were crossed, one hand was holding onto the bottom of the hoodie and the other holding up the phone to take the photo. You snapped the picture and gave it a cute filter before typing up your next text.

 **"You mean this hoodie?"**  
You attached the picture and sent it to him, knowing full well that he was in the middle of a class right now. It took about thirty seconds before you got a response from Yoosung.

**"!!!!!!!"**

Another text buzzed in right after the first one.

**"Why... I'm in class... T_T...."**

You couldn't help but giggle a little bit, teasing Yoosung was too much fun.

**"I just thought you might like it. I miss you so much~! It smells like you..."**

**"It... Smells like me? And you like that?"**

"Yoosung..." You thought to yourself, "I'm dating you, of course I like your smell..." You began to text him again.

**"Why wouldn't I like your smell?"**

**"I guess that's true... I like yours too."**

This conversation was moving a little too slowly for you, it was time to bring out some real teasing.

**"Oh, and I felt it this morning."**

**"... Felt what?"**

You smirked, he knew exactly what you were talking about.

**"I don't know, a certain something pressed into my butt this morning while you were still sleeping."**

**"I.... I'm a guy so... T_T... I'm sorry."**

**"I never said I disliked it, Yoosung."**

**"You didn't?"**

**"I** really **liked it, actually. You are my boyfriend you know."**

**"You... Really liked it? A lot?"**

You couldn't help but smile and giggle at his texts, he was so adorable. How is it exactly that he thought he was going to be forever alone?

**"A lot, a lot... What if I told you I wanted more of it?"**

**"M... More?"**

**"Mhm."**

You decided to take another photo for him, this time rolling onto your side. You lifted the hoodie up a little bit, letting your panties be shown to him with a side view of your butt. You sent the photo to him with your next text.

**"Do you know what I want to do?"**

**"!!!!!! I'm... In class!!!!!"**

**"Does that mean I can't text you like this? That's too bad. :("**

**"I.... It's up now T_T"**

You bit your lip, you knew what he meant and for once you were thankful that you knew Yoosung sat in the back of the room in his first class.

**"Oh, really? What is?"**

**"Don't make me type it out... T_T You know!!"**

**"If I was there my hand would be under the desk."**

**"..."**

**"Oh, you want more?"**

**"....... M.... Maybe..."**

**"I'd be rubbing it through your pants. We'd have to be very careful to not get caught. I'd keep touching you until you beg me for more."**

**"More....."**

**"Well, I don't know how much we could do in your classroom... I want to kiss you."**

**"I want to kiss you too... So much."**

**"Is that all you want to do?"**

**"N...No... I want to do more with you. Agh. Why did you do this to me when I'm in class?! ><"**

  
Taking another picture, you pulled the hoodie up even higher to show the majority of your stomach to him now, grabbing the hem of your panties and pulling it down just enough so that everything was still covered.

**"What else do you want to do, Yoosung? I need to know~"**

Yoosung took a few minutes to respond, but you were incredibly happy when he did. He managed to sneakily take a shaky picture of himself in class. His erection was very apparent behind the desk, pressing tightly against his jeans.

**"Look what you did, are you going to take responsibility?"**

Your eyes just about popped out of your head, did he just... He was so bold just now. That's unlike him.

**"I'd love to take responsibility~ But you aren't here!"**

**"But if I was? Would you maybe... suck it?"**

**"Oh, Yoosung~ I'd take it in my mouth and make sure I lick it from base to tip. I'd take it all into my mouth and suck it, swirling my tongue around you until you're gripping the bed sheets and moaning my name."**

**"Brb"**

That was the text you got and you raised your eyebrow. What was he doing? You received a phone call from him a moment later.

"Yoosung?" You ask, questioning exactly how he was able to call you in the middle of class.

"I just had to walk from the classroom to the bathroom... With a book covering myself... I think it was really obvious to everyone but..." Yoosung whispered, his voice was slightly husky and laced with lust. "I... I think I'm going to come home. I can't take it."

"Well, Yoosung. I'm here waiting for you." You responded, smiling to yourself while feeling slightly bad that you were going to make Yoosung miss a couple of classes today.

"Okay, yeah. I'm coming home. I love you." He said quickly before hanging up, apparently rushing to get out of the school.

While waiting for Yoosung to come home, you got up to brush your teeth and hair, making sure to put on a little bit of makeup and freshen up a bit.

You heard the door slam and feet rushing to the bedroom and Yoosung stopped in the doorway, breathing heavily.

"Yoosung, I missed you~!"

Standing in the doorway to the bathroom in his hoodie, Yoosung looked you up and down, biting his lip.

"God, you are so beautiful." Yoosung made his way towards you, pushing you onto the bed. "So, so beautiful."

Yoosung placed his lips onto yours, sliding his tongue across your lips immediately. He wasn't in the mood to be patient, you could tell by the way he was already grinding himself against your upper thigh.

You pulled away from him, staring him in the eyes before asking him a question.

"Do you want me to do what I said I would do in the texts?"

Yoosungs eyes went wide as he began to nod. He sat up and you switched places, getting on top of him. You went straight for his pants, swiftly pulling them down along with his boxers to reveal his fully hardened cock. He was leaking from the tip, a small bit of it stained his boxers. Grabbing onto it with your hand, you stroked it slowly a few times before bringing your face down to lick him. You began to drag your tongue from base to tip, making sure to swirl your tongue around the head before taking it into your mouth, sucking gently. Yoosung closed his eyes and bit his lip to stop any sounds from coming out. You brought your mouth down to engulf the shaft, making sure to tongue the vein on the underside on your way back up. Yoosung finally opened his mouth to let out a small whimper before moaning your name.

"C-can I... Umm... Your hair?" His voice was shaky and barely audible.

You answered him silently, grabbing his hands and resting them on your head. Yoosung threaded his fingers through your hair gently as you continued sucking him off. His hips began to move, thrusting slightly into your mouth. Yoosung was staring at you with his mouth agape, whimpers and breathy moans escaping wantonly. His eyes were lidded, foggy with lust.

You popped off of him and got up to straddle him, putting your hands on his chest as you began to grind against his cock. You bit your lip and stared at him. You ground against him harder before speaking.

"Can you put it in? I've been wanting it all morning..."

Yoosung sat up, quickly reversing your positions before going to take your panties off. He stared at your panties for a few seconds, eyes locked onto the large wet spot that had appeared there.

" _Wow_..."

You could help but giggle a bit at such an innocent reaction. He looked up and locked eyes with yours and finally took your panties off and aligned himself with your folds.

"Are you ready?" He asked, looking at you for assurance.

"More than ready." You answered, going to grab his shoulders as he slid into you.

Yoosung closed his eyes, letting your bodies adjust to the change before starting his thrusts. He came to rest his hands beside your head, staring into your eyes as he sped up. His hips swayed against yours as he managed to hit every spot inside you that drove you crazy. You wrapped your arms around his neck to bring him down to your level, kissing him deeply. His thrusting became erratic and he was whimpering into your mouth. He moved his hand to your clit, massaging it as he continued his fast pace and you knew that neither of you were going to last long this morning.

"I-I'm going to cum." Yoosung whispered onto your lips and that sent you over the edge as you arched off of the bed, feeling a rush of immense pleasure flow throughout your entire body. Yoosung came around the same time, releasing everything into you as the two of you convulsed together.

The two of you were breathing heavily, Yoosung was still inside of you as the two of you came down from your high. He looked down at you and flashed you an adorable smile.

"That... Was really awesome. Man, you were driving me crazy in class!"

You giggled at him, bringing him down for a peck on the lips.

"Well, you left me no choice. I can't help but want to tease you."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Yoosung."

He pulled out of you and the two of you cleaned up before coming back to the bed, laying together. He rested his head on your shoulder and wrapped an arm around your waist, cuddling against you.

"Let me be the only person you tease like that, okay? No one else!"

Yoosung flashed you a pout before burying his face into your neck. You brought your hand to his hair, threading your fingers through the soft strands.

"You're the only one I ever want to tease, forever."

"You promise?" He looked up at you, giving you the cutest puppy dog eyes you've ever seen.

"I promise." You answered, wrapping your arms around him to hold him as close to you as humanly possible, "Forever and ever."

**Author's Note:**

> so i've just been really in love with yoosung lately. he's just so adorable that i can't resist him...


End file.
